Hogwarts Rules
With every school that holds students anywhere from 11-18, there is bound to be juvenile trouble that occurs within the walls of the school let alone dangerous and threatening injuries to others within the house. With every problem that may occur, there are tough guidelines to hold every member of the school in place and ensure that the lesson of using powers at the appropriate time. Authors note, please understand that all professors or staff members are 'subjected' to their own vision as to these rules and while the right thing to do is to implement these rules - each staff member will have their own interpretations. With that being said, however, these problems can still be brought to the attention of the Headmaster or Headmistress, her assistant, or the Deputy Headmaster or Headmistress. ''' '''Another point to note is that any and all breaking of the rules (unless there is absolutely no way your character should be able to or there is problems in how they are doing it) is permissible by the admin. There could and hopefully will be consequences. Location Rules This is the list of all rules that we will cover throughout the years at Hogwarts, edits will be announced in the server and will have annotations next to them if they are updated. Hogwarts grounds * Students are not allowed to leave the Hogwarts grounds. ** Any student 3rd year and above may go on weekend trips to Hogsmeade, however, this is with a parent/guardian slip granting students such privileges. Without that, students are to remain on school grounds. *** Weekend trips start on Friday after classes (4:30pm MT) until curfew (10:00pm MT) of which they are expected to be back in their dorms at Hogwarts. On Saturday and Sunday, they may leave after breakfast (10:00am MT) and must be back by curfew (10:00pm MT) the same day. ** Additionally, students with a good reason to leave along with Headmaster/mistress's permission along with a parent slip may also leave even if it is not a weekend. * Visitors that are not students or staff must obtain permission from the Headmaster or Headmistress before stepping on to the property, this includes parents and ministry personnel. ** The only exception are to members of the Hogwarts Board of Governors whom have free access to the school. Faculty Areas * Students are forbidden from entering any and all faculty ares (Kitchen area, faculty lounge, offices) without the expressed permission of the professor or faculty member along with being escorted to the area by another faculty member to ensure there are people to monitor on you. ** Note that the rule above also applies to classrooms when they are not in session. ** The only people who may break this rule are Perfects whom are checking the area for those who are breaking the rules. * Upon being allowed, you are expected to deal with the matter you are set to meet for and after you are done with your meeting head straight to the student allowed areas. Failure to do so will lead to consequences. * Any and all property within classrooms should be left alone as well, there will be no stealing of tests or placing forged tests in a pile of graded or to be graded papers. House Areas * House common rooms and dormitories are restricted to house members alone. Visitors are not allowed to either the dorms or the common rooms and meetings must be according to that rule. ** Example being a Hufflepuff and Slytherin are friends, however, when figuring out a place to hangout both will have to go to a non-dorm/common room area due to a) not knowing where it is and b) it is against the School Rules. * Boys are not allowed to enter the girls dormitories along with the roles being reversed. There is a spell in place that will cause a trap door to be opened and will bring the offender to the Headmaster/mistresses office. ** The only exception is if a Prefect is needing to get into a place due to an emergency. Curfew * Students are to be in their dormitories and in bed by 10:00pm MT, there will be an announcement made 1 hour, 30 minutes and 10 minutes before the curfew. ** Students also may not leave their common rooms until after 8:00am MT. * Prefects may be out after the curfew as long as they are on patrol duty or suspect something that needs to be attended to. Forbidden Forest * The forbidden forest is forbidden to students without a staff escorting them. ** Author note: If you character does go into the forbidden forest, understand that they have a very good chance of dying. The Black Lake * Swimming in the Black Lake is prohibited without faculty or Prefect supervision. * Boating on the lake is prohibited without faculty permission. Restricted Section of the Library * This area is already roped off, but please be advised in addition that this section is forbidden to any student unless they present a signed not from a professor. ** You will only be allowed the specific book or subject that the professor has allowed access for. Do not expect to just freely get any book within the section. * Books from this section may not be taken out of the library, there is a specific table around the Librarian that students must read from and study the book from. These book are for the student who requested it and them alone. Conduct Uniform * Student must be in uniform at all times while on Hogwarts grounds. This means any locations outside of the common room and dormitories. Be aware that ALL articles of clothing must be kept neat and tidy, students must be aware of their shirt being tucked in, tie worn properly, shoes polished, clothes washed and wrinkles removed. ** The pictures of the uniforms will be posted below this section. They are a more modernized version of the normal 'hogwarts' attire. * Pointed hats are a part of the uniform, however, they are for ceremonies and so not all events require you to wear your hat. * Robes (but not the rest of the uniform) may be removed when not in class or at assemblies (e.g. meals, after classes, weekends, etc.). * Additions to the uniform are unacceptable without special permission. Reasonable hair adornments, eyewear, and small jewelry (i.e. rings, necklaces, earrings) are exempt from this. Excessive jewelry may be confiscated by faculty. * Students may ress casually during Hogsmeade weekends. Attendance * Students are responsible for attending all classes along with meals and assemblies. ** The ONLY time they are allowed to miss any of the above is if there is a written notice for a nurse or professor. Forging this signature entails double to consequences. ** Skipping meals is okay, however, missing too many meals will lead to more severe consequences if done all the time. Behavior * Students are to act as respectful and presentable members of the school at all times. Failure to do so will lead to severe punishments. * Profane language, shouting in the halls, vandalism, fighting and provoking others to fight is strictly forbidden. If a staff member is aware of anything within the lines of breaking the rules above you will be brought to the Headmistress to explain yourself. * During breakfast and dinner, students are to sit with their housemates - however, at lunchtime it is a lot less strict as to who you sit with. * Alcohol and tobacco is strictly prohibited on Hogwarts Grounds and while students may get butter beer in Hogsmeade, you may not bring it back to school. Category:Roleplay Info